Gebruiker:IJsdroom Vogeltje
'''Hallo daar! '''Ik ben Anne, ook wel bekend als Avondpoot. Over Mij Ik ben dertien jaar oud, ga naar het tweede middelbaar en zit algemeen al één jaar en negen maanden op wikia. Ik zit al één jaar en acht maanden op deze specifieke wikia. Mijn hobby's zijn schrijven, tekenen, lezen en plezier maken. Ik teken het liefst van alles katten omdat het mijn lievelingsdieren zijn, en ik ben inderdaad een Warrior Cats fan! Ik heb alle beschikbare Nederlandse en Engelse boeken gelezen. Een van mijn fanfictions op deze wikia genaamd Zang van de Storm is een Warrior Cats fanfiction. Er is ook een comic van! Momenteel staat hij op Deviantart, maar hij zal ook hier geplaatst worden en is Engelstalig (maar ik zou hem mogelijk ook in het Nederlands kunnen maken). Ik heb vier oudere broers en twee ouders. Mijn broers zijn tweeëntwintig, twintig, achttien en zestien jaar oud. Er zijn dus drie jaren tussen mij en mijn jongste broer, maar wanneer ik al jarig ben geweest en hij niet wordt dat beperkt tot twee jaar. :3 Mijn vader is leerling en mijn moeder huisvrouw. Ik heb ook twee katjes (gehad). Nero was mijn allereerste kitten (hij was zwart maar zijn oogkleur nog niet zeker), maar hij stierf na een week aan niesziekte, kanker en allerlei genetisch doorgeefbare ziekten. Ik zal hem nooit vergeten. Mimi is mijn tweede kitten, haar kreeg ik een jaar later. Ze is een zwart wit poesje met een streepje op haar neus en erg ronde, goudgele ogen . ;-) Jammer genoeg is ze momenteel niet naar huis gekomen en wordt ze als vermist bestempelt :-( Kom gauw terug, kleine Mimi. Ik ben niet alleen een kattenmens, maar ook een totaal doordrenkte konijnenverslaafde. Ik vind konijnen grappige dieren en later als ik alleen zal wonen neem ik er vast en zeker eentje. Ik hou het allermeest van donzige konijnen, maar dat betekend niet dat ze langharig moeten zijn en alle konijnen zijn lief in mijn ogen <3 Mijn lievelingseten is jammer genoeg naamloos (voor zover ik weet), maar ik kan het wel beschrijven :-P Het is een schotel omringt met bolletjes pizzadeeg en in het midden is een kaasdip met roomkazen en basilicum en andere soortgelijke kruiden <3 Ik ben er verzot op! Nu we het toch over lievelingsdingen hebben, laten we verder gaan! Mijn favoriete kleur is zwart, want ik ben een beetje gothic :-D Op zwart na vind ik kleuren zoals zilver, donker woudgroen, oceaanblauw of donker magenta heel erg mooi! Qua kleurgroepen ben ik verzot op aardkleuren zoals sepia en sanguine, of allerlei violette kleuren. Verdere interesses van mij zijn vetplantjes, geschiedenislessen op school (die vind ik erg leuk!), speciale kunstwerken maken (op tegeltjes tekenen bijvoorbeeld!), fietsen (vind het cool dat je zo snel kunt gaan), en copic markers (verzamelen)! Hopelijk weet je nu wat meer over me ;-) "Alleen maar meisjes?! Dat wordt spannend...!" - Mijn leerkracht economie deed erg vreemd. "De wereld is een toilet en ik ben stront." - Ik Jace: "Blijf uit de buurt van mijn wapens. Raak ze niet aan zonder mijn toestemming." Clary: "Nou, daar gaat mijn plan om ze allemaal te verkopen op Ebay." Jace: "Verkopen op wat?" Clary: "Een mythische plek met grote magische krachten." - Jace en Clary in Stad van Beenderen. "You will always be a monster. There's no turning back from it. But what type of monster you become, is entirely up to you." - Kanin in Blood of Eden door Julie Kagawa.